stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahna Malyik
According to the traditional Bajoran naming style a person's surname comes before their given name, hence '''Tahna' is the surname and Malyik is the given name. | occupation = | title = Counselor, Diplomatic Officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = (Counselor's uniform 2379-2386) (Optional Diplomatic Uniform 2379-2386) | insignia2 = (Post 2386) | spouse(s) = Logan MacLeod & Atana Ral (as of 2387) | children = Reon MacLeod (with Logan) Gresgrendrick MacLeod ("step" son) | mother = Tahna Ramara | father = Tahna Raban | siblings = Tahna Reon (twin brother) | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Eden Mor | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tahna "Mal" Malyik was born in December 1st 2348 in the Dahkur Province of Cardassian occupied Bajor to Tahna Raban and Tahna Ramara, the paternal uncle and aunt of the Konh-ma member Tahna Los. Malyik lived on Bajor during the Cardassian occupation in the singha refugee camp before escaping to the Federation with her parents and twin brother when she was two years old, thanks to the aid of a sympathetic freighter captain. Where the entire family obtained refugee status and later full Federation citizenship and took up residence on Earth with her family where she remained until she joined Starfleet. Family *Tahna Raban (Father, Deceased) *Tahna Ramara (Mother) *Tahna Reon (Fratenal twin brother) *Vice admiral Hamish MacLeod (Grandfather-In-Law, deceased) *Yaxara Hagan (Grandmother-In-Law) *Commander Argyle MacLeod (Father-In-Law, deceased) *Gresgrendrick Ral (Father-In-Law) *Itala Ral (Mother-In-Law) *Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagan) (Mother-In-Law) *Logan MacLeod ("husband") *Atana Ral ("wife") *Gresgrendrick MacLeod ("step" son) *Reon MacLeod (son) Biography Tahna "Mal" Malyik was born in December 2348 in the Dahkur Province of Cardassian occupied Bajor to Tahna Raban and Tahna Ramara, the paternal uncle and aunt of the Konh-ma member Tahna Los. Malyik lived on Bajor during the Cardassian occupation in the singha refugee camp before escaping to the Federation with her parents and twin brother when she was two years old, thanks to the aid of a sympathetic freighter captain. Where the entire family obtained refugee status and later full Federation citizenship and took up residence on Earth with her family where she remained until she joined Starfleet. Serving as an assistant counselor at various postings after her Academy graduation, including a tour on the USS Galaxy immediately prior to being to the Prometheus as the ship's sole counselor and chief diplomatic officer, Gave Malyik considerable experience that served her well when she was assigned to the Prometheus. Malyik quickly made friends with many of the crew including Erin Denali, Atana Ral, Emmie and Tedak. By May 2387 Malyik had been living with Logan and Atana for a month and was involved in a serious polygamist relationship with them for the past six months. On May 4th 2391 Malyik gave birth to her and Logan's 1/2 Bajoran 1/4 Human, 1/4 Betazoid son Reon Raban MacLeod who was named for Malyik's twin brother and father. In 2442, Atana, Malyik, and Solen accompanied Logan as he conducted an inspection tour of the USS Icarus and were onboard during that ship’s maiden voyage. Malyik's relationship with Logan and Atana continued until late 2498 when both Logan and Atana passed away. Five months later, on May 3rd 2499, Malyik passed away surrounded by her, Logan & Atana's sons, grand children and great grand children. Following her passing Malyik was burried next to Logan and Atana. Service jacket Notes Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Malyik is portrayed by . Category:Star Trek: Prometheus Category:USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus) personnel Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders